Crossing Worlds
by TTraveler10
Summary: During the battle with the Ten-Tails, Naruto activates an emergency seal, designed to take him to the safest place available, which happens to be... San Francisco? Join Naruto as he fulfills his new destiny as the guardian of the Charmed Ones


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Charmed. Simple as that.**

**A/N: What's up people? I got the idea for this fic from a challenge in one of my reviews. Shout-out to Jmw for the idea!**

Naruto sighed as he looked around him. The Ten-Tails had just been unleashed by Obito and was already causing destruction all around the battlefield. He launched a Tailed Beast Ball at the beast, but it had almost no effect.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted as the Ten-Tails started to attack him, "What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

_Calm down!_ Kurama shouted in his head. _The only way to defeat the Ten-Tails is a Collaborative Tailed Beast Ball fired from ALL of the Tailed Beasts._

_How the hell am I supposed to do that?!_ Naruto yelled at the fox.

_By extracting the other Tailed Beasts from the Ten-Tails_. Kurama explained. _In addition to allowing us to be able to perform the Tailed Beast Ball, we'll also weaken the Ten-Tails with each Tailed Beast we extract._

_Alright then._ Naruto thinks before entering Tailed Beast Mode. Moving quickly, he shoots towards one of the beast's tails. Grabbing onto it, he senses Shukaku trapped inside. Naruto lets some of the Nine-Tails' chakra flow into the tail, which then attaches to Shukaku. Naruto then pulls both his chakra and the One-Tail out of the Ten-Tails. The tail disappears as Shukaku lands next to Naruto.

"**Well it seems like the brat has come to my rescue**," Shukaku says as he faces Naruto. Suddenly, the Ten-Tails charges at them, but is stopped by a wall of sand, which quickly wraps around the Ten-Tails, restricting its movement.

"**You just gonna stand there?**" Shukaku asks, causing Naruto to grin and dart towards the next tail.

As he grabs it, he senses that Matatabi is inside. Again flowing his chakra through, he extracts the Two-Tailed Cat.

"**Thank you Naruto**," she says as she runs over to Shukaku, who was struggling to maintain the sand around the Ten-Tails. Finally, the monster breaks free of the sand prison, but was blasted by a torrent of Matatabi's fire. While it was dazed, Naruto pulled out Isobu and Son Goku.

"**Thanks kid**," Son says with Isobu nodding in agreement. In the meantime, the Ten-Tails has gotten up, and began launching its tails at Naruto, Son, and Isobu. Son unleashed a wave of lava that burned the Ten-Tails, which was then hit by the wave of water shoot by Isobu, causing the lava to harden, the tails to stop, and the Ten-Tails to be momentarily trapped. Naruto ran over and extracted Kokuo, earning the dolphin-horse's thanks. She charged the Ten-Tails and impaled it with her horns, and proceeded to toss it over her head where it landed in a heap. Naruto shot forward, freeing Saiken who trapped the Ten-Tails in a bubble. The bubble floated high in the air before it popped, sending the Ten-Tails plummeting toward the ground. It landed in a huge crater, before being once again being wrapped in Shukaku's sand. Naruto finally pulled out Chomei. By this time, the Ten-Tails had shrunk considerably, and only had 3 tails left. Naruto called Killer Bee over to them, and the Tailed Beasts stood side-by-side.

"Everyone ready?!" Naruto asks. Getting nods from all of the Tailed Beasts, Naruto assumed his full Nine-Tails form and began forming a Tailed Beast Ball. The other Tailed Beasts joined in, and the Ball grew to an enormous size. However, the Ten-Tails began forming one of its own, and its Tailed Beast Ball soon rivaled the size of the one formed by the Tailed Beasts.

_No!_ Naruto thinks as he forces more chakra into his Tailed Beast Ball.

_Now!_ Kurama tells him. Naruto and the Tailed Beasts fire their Tailed Beast Ball and the Ten-Tails fires its. The two balls slam into each other, but neither are moving. Growling Naruto runs forward again.

_No Naruto!_ He hears in his head. He is startled to hear the voices of _all_ the Tailed Beasts in his head, but continues to run towards the Tailed Beast Balls.

_I'm sorry everyone_. He thinks as he remembers all of his friends. _But I need to do this!_

He leaps into the air and begins pushing on the Tailed Beast Ball. Slowly, it begins moving forward until it suddenly shoots toward the Ten-Tails. Naruto manages to smile before he realizes his arm is stuck to the Tailed Beast Ball and it is dragging him along with it. Grunting, he tries to remove it, but his arm won't budge.

_Kurama!_ He shouts in his head. _What do I do?_

_Use the emergency seal!_ The fox shouts back. You see, ever since Naruto learned that the Fourth Hokage, one of the greatest seal-masters of all time, was his father, Naruto began trying to learn the art of sealing. It wasn't easy, but when he learned that his mother's clan was famous for their seals, he renewed his efforts with fierce determination. He wasn't at his father's level yet, but he figured he could give Pervy-Sage a run for his money. It was Naruto who used the Uzumaki Sealing Technique to finally seal the reincarnated Madara away. He had even created several of his own seals to be used when needed, like his Emergency Transport Seal. It would transport him to the safest place available. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and channeled chakra into it. The seal began to glow, and as the Tailed Beast Ball hit the Ten-Tails and exploded, he vanished.

To those watching however, it appeared that Naruto had been caught in the blast and killed.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she saw no trace of her friend. Hinata was also distraught, and was searching the area with her Byakugan, but could find no trace of her crush.

"N-No," she whispers as she falls to the ground.

Across the battlefield, Obito is also in distress, but for a different reason.

_What happened?!_ He thinks as he searches for any sign of the Ten-Tails. His searching was cut short, however, when Kakashi's Lightning Blade punched through his chest, killing him instantly.

"Don't let your concentration slip," Kakashi states as he pulls his hand out. Obito falls to the floor in a bloody heap, before Kakashi sets his body ablaze, and uses Kamui to send his head to the Other Dimension. He exhales a breath of relief as he sees most of his allies okay. Seeing Sakura crying, he quickly jumps over and lands at her side.

"Sakura," he says gently as he lays a hand on her shoulder, "what's wrong?"

"Kakashi-sensei," she says before she begins crying into his shoulder, "he's gone."

"Who's gone?" Kakashi says as a sinking feeling begins to settle in his stomach.

"Naruto," she chokes out before she enters into hysterics.

* * *

Darkness.

Darkness was all Naruto saw after he activated his seal. He felt weightless, as if he were floating. He didn't know how long he was floating, but he didn't care either. Minutes became hours, hours became seconds, seconds became weeks, weeks became days, and days became years. There was nothing to tell time by, no change, until finally the darkness was replaced with light. He covered his eyes as he saw two silhouettes appear and slowly come into focus. They were two women, one in simple light blue robes, and the other in magnificent robes of white.

"Who are you?" He asked, hoarsely. The sound of his voice surprised him. It was much deeper than he remembered...

"I am an Angel of Destiny," the one in simple blue robes said.

"And I am Amaterasu," the one in the white robes said as she smiled warmly at him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that he was talking to the goddess of both the sun and the universe.

"We are here to explain circumstances to you," the Angel of Destiny said.

"Circumstances?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto," Amaterasu continued, "You see, that seal you used is supposed to take you to safest place available."

"I know," Naruto said, trying to understand why they had told him this. After all, he invented the seal, he would know what it does.

"But with the Elemental Nations at war, nowhere there is safe exactly," Amaterasu explained.

"So where am I going?" Naruto asked, understanding that he would be sent somewhere else.

"Your destiny in your world is complete," the Angel of Destiny told him, "So you will be sent to a new world, with a new destiny."

"A new world?" Naruto asks, "But what about my friends?"

"You are a Seal-Master, are you not?" Amaterasu asked, placing her hands on her hips, "If your desire is so great, you will find a way. Besides, in this new world, there will be.. _other_ powers to help you."

Relieved that he would be able to see his friends again, Naruto asked one more question, "What was my old destiny anyway? And what's my new one?"

The Angel of Destiny spoke up, "You're old destiny was to defend your world from Obito and the Ten-Tails. Your new destiny will be to help and protect the Charmed Ones."

"The Charmed Ones?" Naruto asked.

"The greatest force for good the world has ever seen," Amaterasu answered, "and I will bestow upon you the gifts of your ancestors to help you. Good luck."

Naruto was about to ask what these new gifts were, but Amaterasu and the Angel of Destiny vanished, and Naruto felt as though he was falling.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go. The beginning of Naruto's new journey. Read and review please. Oh, and I have another story up too if you wanna read it, Naruto's Guardian Angel. Thanks!**


End file.
